Jurassic World
by fudgebrownieface
Summary: Davis, Spin, and Bob go on the vacation of a lifetime to the wonderful Jurassic World! But is Isla Nublar as safe as everyone is trying to make it out to be, or will it come back and bite everyone in the butt?


**This is a Jurassic World/(slight)Lab Rats I thought of it when I saw Jurassic World and it's just too good of an idea to pass up. This takes place in AU form. No one knows about bionics and Spin and Bob are normal kids. So..yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

I was so excited for this weekend! I was going on a trip with Josh to Jurassic World! It's this new park where they brought back real life DINOSAURS! It's so cool! Me being a Bionic, if they go rogue, I can take care of 'em easy! I was still packing my bags when Tasha walked in.

"You know I still don't think you should go" She said with a little worry. Did I mention that her and Dad aren't exactly for me going? I tell them that I'll be ok, but they're overprotective since I just had to be the youngest, so it's not an easy job. "Don't worry. They have great safety! I wouldn't be going if they didn't" I said. Tasha sighed, she knew I couldn't get talked out of this. One thing we both had in common. "Alright, well if anything goes wrong. Call. If we call, you answer. seriously, it's the green button. My name will show up. It says 'Tasha' not 'Ignore'" She said while handing me my phone. I took it and smiled. "I'll be fine" I said. She smiled and hugged me. "I know" We both left my room and walked into the living room where everyone else was messing around.

The deal was, tonight I'm staying the night at Josh's house and we're leaving for Isla Nublar tomorrow! Just think, 12 hours for now I'll be on an island filled with creatures once thought were extinct! Sure stuff went wrong a long time ago, but with today's technology, we should be fine. Once I reached the bottom step, Dad instantly walked up to me.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Dad asked. I laughed a little. "Yea. It's not like I'm going to fight some bionic lunatic" I said. Everyone just passed me strange looks. I was laughing on the inside. He put my strange comment aside and hugged me. "Ok, but if you get eaten-"

"Dad I'll be fine" I said while cutting him off. He nodded and looked to my siblings, who all seemed to be addicted to whatever they were doing. Adam Leo and Chase were playing a video game and Bree was texting and reading a magazine all at once. Dad and I just shake our heads.

"Alright you guys I'm leaving" No asnwer from my _"Overprotective"_ older siblings. "I might never come back" Adam just grunted a little, but it sounded more like it was a cough. "I'll never see you guys again" Silence. Oh well, I know how to handle this. "Bree, Lilly and I are a couple, Chase I used your toothbrush to wash the toilet, Adam I'm going out to get hot dogs and Leo, Janelle is out front" I said. Everyone instantly moved up. I was being bombarded by questions until.

"I was kidding!" I said, they all just looked at me with disgust. Chase was still wiping his tongue. "I'm leaving now. Josh is here" I said. "K bye" Leo says while walking to the couch. Bree and Chase jsut shrug their shoulders. "Don't get eaten" They both said while resuming their recent activities. Adam approached me. Atleast he should have enough sense to-

"Bring me back a hot dog. No mustard" He said while ruffling my hair. The most goodbye affection I got from my family. Douglas approached me and side hugged me. "Now remember kid, if something sees you, and it looks angry..." He says while Tasha sends him death glares. "Run" He begins laughing while I join in. "Right, like we had to run from you and your psychotic lunatic friend?" I asked. He shut up and walked out of the room. I finally walked out of the house to begin the best vacation of my life!

* * *

Josh and I settled in his room, both overly excited for the next day! We had been looking at brochures, websites, reviews, and even YouTube videos. The apartment buzzer went off, and Josh's mom went to go get it.

"Oh hi Spin, Bob" We heard her say. Josh and I both left the room and ran into the living room/entrance area. Their apartment isn't that big. "Hey, Josh said we could stay the night a while back" Bob said. I looked to Josh real quick. "That was before I got the tickets" He said quietly, but not quiet enough. "Tickets?" Spin asked weirdly. I held up my ticket while Josh held his up. "Yeah, we've been planning on going to Jurassic World for months now" I said. I know it's rude to do this infront of others but Spin and Bob are really cool, so they won't care much.

"Oh...well don't get eaten" Bob said. Ok that's the 3rd time someone's mentioned me being eaten. I'm starting to have second thoughts on this. No, I'm Bionic! I can handle anything! Josh's Mom showed our two friends out the door, which also meant, "Okay boys, you two need to go to bed. We're leaving early tomorrow" She said. Josh and I ran to his room and got ready for bed.

 _"*Cough! *Cough!"_ I turned to look at Josh, whom was coughing something fierce. "Uh Josh, you okay?" I asked. He nodded. "Yeah just a slight tickle" He said. I nodded and went back to my air matress.

Tomorrow is going to be amazing...

* * *

 **-Isla Nublar: 12:45 am-**

A woman entered a room filled with monitors. Control and order followed her like a cape. She remained having a piercing stare that could freeze any object on Earth. "Tomorrow is a big day. We have many investors coming" She to another woman. "Yes, it should be interesting. Aren't your nephews coming in too? along with our best investor's child?" The woman asked in a british tone. "Yes, Zara, I need you to watch my nephews while they're here. I have important meetings set up" The red-headed woman had said. "Yes Ms Dearing" Zara said while leaving the room. The woman reffered to as 'Ms Dearing' turned to face all the monitors and gadgets that surrounded the room.

"Tomorrow is going to be amazing"

* * *

 **How was that for a start? Well...enjoy!**


End file.
